


Meeting Mishaps

by Shaloved30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet from my tumblr by request. The prompt is: “I ACCIDENTALLY TOOK THE SEAT THAT WAS BETWEEN A COUPLE BECAUSE THEY WERE FIGHTING AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM FUCK” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mishaps

If Iris rolled her eyes one more time she was sure they'd get stuck. She could try and see about moving but realistically that wasn't going to happen. Janelle’s concert had sold out and she'd paid for her seat, fair and square. The two guys on either side of her, did not. Or, not quite from the sounds of it.

“This is exactly why you can't wait till the last minute for things Barry! Craigslist is not a reliable venue- I told you!” Cisco hissed.

Iris snuck a look to her right and took the upset stranger in.  If he wasn’t as cute when he stuck his lip out she’d be more than a little offended.

“Cisco, babe I'm  _sorry_. How was I supposed to know that the seller’s seats wouldn't be together? He was offering them as a pair!”

She eyed the guy to her left. His green eyes were pleading for his boyfriend to meet him across her lap. His voice was much less discreet. This Barry seemed to have no cares about where they were or that she was still sitting right between them.

“Come on, please at least look at me. “ Barry urged, and Iris blew out an exasperated sigh.

This was getting ridiculous. Iris had to find a way to shut this down or shut them up before the opening act came on stage.

“What’s your favorite song, Cisco?”

Iris turned in her seat and was glad to see at least the man would meet  _her_  eyes.

Cisco straightened his face from surprise, had he really not noticed this lovely lady sitting beside him?

“Oh, um..def-definitely  _Dance Apocalyptic_  and  _Q.U.E.E.N_  too!  _Electric Lady_  as a whole is everything to be honest.”

Cisco could feel a babble coming on but before he could really get going, she spoke again. This time though, not to him.

“How about you Barry, what’s  _your_  favorite song?”

He was temporarily dumbstruck and stared until Iris called his name again. He could feel his whole face heat up with blush. Iris’ smile widened and he was sure he heard Cisco snicker.

“ _Dorothy Dandridge Eyes_. Definitely, yes-yep. That’s a favorite.”

Locking eyes with them both briefly; she gave them her best and brightest smile yet. Her timing was perfect, and she finally decided to introduce herself just as the lights started to go down.

“I’m Iris by the way, so nice to meet you two.”

The night was magical. Janelle kept them up out of their seats and dancing most the night. Iris struck up easy, hushed conversations with Cisco between songs. She was highly impressed that he seemed to know the words to every track.  Barry was a bit more subdued however, he wasn’t too big on or coordinated with the dance moves at all, but at least he tried. Iris often caught him though, eyeing her and Cisco’s exchange.

She felt bad for him.

He meant well she was sure and he clearly missed having Cisco to share his night with.  As they stood to head for the exit Iris looped her arms through both theirs. Pulling on each she urged them to look at her and then arched a brow between them both until they looked to each other. The smile they all shared warmed Iris. She suddenly didn’t want the night to end.

“So Barry, how do you and Cisco feel about a late night breakfast?”

His smile was the biggest she’d seen all night, she and Cisco instantly returned his grin.

“I could eat.”

“Darn right he can!” Cisco shot back. “This boy goes from one waffle to ten.”

Iris’ laugh filled the space around them all as she hailed a taxi for her and her new friends.


End file.
